


IICONIC NIGHT

by IncorrectBecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced, Irritating, Lesbians, Multi, Sexual Content, THE MAN Becky, Teasing, The IIconics - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Unwilling sex, explicit - Freeform, locker room makeout, whiny iiconics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectBecky/pseuds/IncorrectBecky
Summary: Becky is THE MAN in WWE. But IICONICS don't like it. They are gonna break THE MAN's manly reputation.Cause when they say itThey are gonna do itCause the FUTURE isIICONICS
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox / IIconics
Kudos: 2





	IICONIC NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> ** 18 November, 2019 ******

"IICONIC" and the music hit.

GOD, those girls are irritating. Always too much noisy. Can't fight. Don't know moves. Only better at yelling. I can't wait for Char to come and help me out.

"Beeecckkyyyyyy....".

No, I am not listening, I am gonna pretend I'm cool.

"We are the future."

"And the future is..."

Wait, wait,.....the only future is me and Char defeating them. But I now I want to take them over. 2-O-1 handicapped match? That's cute cause they will be losing to THE MAN.

Char's music. Finally.

"You want them all by your own, Becky?"

I nodded up-down-up-down. Actually I wanted to nod for NO.

"You don't wanna tag with me?"

"I want to tag" but I can't scream it to the world. I nodded NO.

God, am I lying? No, we can think about it later. Now we have to play good.

‹‹‹‹*∆*°•|∞|•°*∆*››››

*later that night*

‹‹‹‹*∆*°•|∞|•°*∆*››››

"Hey, Becks" I turned my head as I heard Billie's voice.

"Wait for us" Payton whined

Such a baby, psst.

"Hey Becky"

"No, call her THE MAN"

"Hey M-A-N, do you have balls?"

"Are you big?"

"Or little like Seth?"

Payton and Billie cracked their ass joke and of course...fueled my anger. 

They just lost to me and Char. Still no shame?

"Would you girls please shut up so that your face can be saved?" I yelled at those dopes.

"Owww, what if we don't stop?" Payton mocked.  
"Are you gonna choke us with your...."

"Wait Billie, she is a SHE, so she don't have peepee"

"So how she will chock us?"

"Maybe with her hands"

"Are you talking about what she did in Stomping Grounds?"

"Maybe...."

Payton and Billie kept talking trash by themselves. I walked out. I don't have any wish to stand with them.

"Woah woah woah Becky where are you going?" Billie ran to me.

Don't they get it?

I just don't want to talk to them.

Why they are so clingy?

"Is THE MAN running away from longest reigning tag champs?"

"PAYTON, SHUT UP, OR I'LL....."

"What? Becky??" Payton whined seductively

"Gosh, fuck you girls" I cursed under my breath.

"Yes Becky, fuck me"

"And me too"

Payton grabbed Billie's big, plushy boobs.

Literally, showing me.

Billie slipped her hand in Payton's pant.

"Shit girls, you can't do that out here. Anyone can come. If I knew you two are these.."

"Ahhh, Becky, more." Payton whined as Billie might hit her G-spot.

G-spot? Why even I'm thinking of these. I'm engaged to Seth. 

And, Billie is touching her. Why she took my name?

"Girls stop. Please." I sounded awkward.

Sounded Mostly needy.

"Why? Is this iconic duo getting THE MAN wet?" Billie teased.

For fucks sake I was getting wet, wet and wet.  
Who wouldn't get wet if they see a running live porno in front of them?

My just changed leggings stated to get wet.

Darker patch around my crotch.

Tingling feelings in my womb.

"Girls please stop!!!" I nearly whined.

Gosh, where are other girls in locker room?

Char is gone with Andrade. I haven't even see Asuka and Kairi today. Lana has gone for makeup. Liv and Sarah are spending their vacation.

What the fuck these girls want from me?

"Billie, I'm close. Keep doing."

"Payton! You are gonna cum only from my hands?"

"Yes" Payton's voice cracked.

"Then cum." Billie keep pleasing her.

A sudden whine. And Payton gone mushy.

And fuck. My whole body tighten as my orgasm started to rush through my body.

I couldn't but put a hand in my folds. Trying to help myself.

Since when I've been so easy?

I started to rub my throbbing clit. Ecstasy run through my body. My other hand tried to reach my breast.

TRIED.

Billie came and snapped that hand before it made it to my breast.

"What the fuck?" I looked at Billie who had a smug on her stupid face.

She pulled my hand out of my leggings. Held both of my hand behind my back. 

My unfinished orgasm showed it's game. I became needy.

"Please Billie, let go my hands." I pleaded.

"So that THE MAN can fuck herself?" Billie put her mouth on my neck.

I close my eyes to pretend it was Seth's touch. But then I realized.....

Two hands were holding my hands behind.

And.

Another pair of hands are Sneaking in my tops.

Payton.

I opened my eyes and I saw Payton.

That moron is touching me and I'm enjoying!

Disgusting.

Whom I've been joking? It's me, THE MAN, THE FIRST, THE BECKY LYNCH. And here I am, captured by two girls and can't do anything.

"Girls, please, someone might come and see....."

"See that THE MAN is down by two IICONIC ladies?", Billie snapped back.

"Is that gonna tear apart THE MAN's Manly reputation?" Payton pinched my nipples.

I couldn't hold back my moan. "Aaahhhh", my ownself betrayed me.

"Hey Payton, does regular Man moans when his tits are squished?"

"Nope, Billie, I see different here."

"Here our MAN has a pussy, doesn't she?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask THE MAN" Payton grabbed my boobs harshly, sure leaving bruises.

"Aaahhhhhh, ah, ah, girls, please." I moaned in every word.

"First of all, admit, The Man got a pussy." Billie hissed at me, putting a finger in my folds.

"What's your prob....ahhh, more" involuntarily those words came out, specially the word 'MORE'.

"Answer Billie's question and she'll give you more."

What's the point of fighting in this question? I'm in women's division. I am RAW women's champion. In the end of they day......

"I am Woman And I Got Pussy. Now just let me go." 

"They why do you call yourself THE MAN?" Billie asked as she put one finger in me.

So. They got problem in my THE MAN title.

Billie curled finger and started to put pressure on my spot. A pleasure started to run through my body. And those teasing from Payton as she played with my boobs.

"Fuck....." I can't think anymore. My head is getting dizzy.

"Ya, fuck her real good Billie."

"I thought THE MAN wanted to fuck us in ring."

I could feel the orgasmic crest building in me.

And the last few hits.

I clamped my one hand on my mouth to muffle the scream. 

Another hand on Payton's shoulder. Clawing.

"Yikes Becky. Don't claw me." For the first time Payton sounded real.

"What to do? She is a woMAN who finished her orgasm. She can't think far." Billie rolled her eyes.

But , I AM THE MAN. 

I am not gonna end my reputation to these sillies.

I can feel my body recovering.

Body fuelled with anger.

"Oh look Pay, she is gonna cry, Becky is gonna cry. Whiny Becky. Let's rhyme it Pay.....whiny ,,,,,Becky..... Whiny,,,,,, Becky .....whiny ,,,,OUCH FUCK BECKY?"

Billie screamed in pain as I punched at her jaw.

Payton rushed to hold her.

"Do I Really Need to Show you why I am called 'THE MAN'?" I pulled off my jacket. Pulling over leggings.

"Come'er", I grabbed Billie's hair and throw her aside.

I am gonna rip them off.

I AM GONNA KILL THESE BITCHES.

"Becky, please don't fuck us." Payton begged.

I spitted on ground.

"Listen bitches, I don't have a taste for you whores. Most importantly, I am engaged to Seth. I am not lesbo that I would screw you. But surely I am gonna........"

"Becky....what are you doing."

A different voice.

Stephanie.

Where you were ma'm? Where you were when I needed help? Now you are here to help these useless shits?

"What is this Becky? You don't continue the ring fights in locker room. Have some manners."

Now she teaching me manners! She should have come moments before and teach manners to these bitches.

But I have to be conscious. I can't tell her what happened. That would question on my strength.

Damn. I couldn't fight back these now. And I desired to have 2-O-1 match in ring! 

"Yeah, Steph, I can understand. Actually they were mocking Seth so I got hyped."

"We were just having fun." Payton tried to smile. "Look I am also married. We can have .... A....little....."

"But things are clear now. We are not gonna fight now. Are we?" Billie looked at Steph.

"No fighting in locker. I am going and you girls behave yourself, okay? Clear?"

"Crystal clear." I tried to smile.

‹‹‹‹*∆*°•|∞|•°*∆*››››

Moment Stephanie turned, my phone rang. It's Seth. Shit. Now I again have to change my leggings.

"Hey Seth, wait a few minute. I am coming."

"Lass you haven't got ready?"

"Few minutes and I am on the car."

"Can't wait to go to home and fuck my lass." Seth chuckled.

I hung up the phone. 

Okay.

Whatever happened.

It's in past.

I glared at IIICONICS.

"Whatever happened, stays between us."

"The secret is sealed." They said in unison.

"Good." 

I started to head back to washroom. I have to change.

A smile made on my face.

But still I am gonna lie.

I am gonna lie that I didn't like it.

Truly. They are IICONICS.

And THE MAN HAD IICONIC NIGHT WITH THEM.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post it in November 2019. As I promised in my tumblr.  
> I got the idea from a drawing. And obviously the match.
> 
> But I suddenly got loads of studies.  
> And couldn't post.


End file.
